


Hunter + Runner

by ivanthesilent



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bottom Dream, I havent written smut in a while hopefully this is good, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:26:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27619687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivanthesilent/pseuds/ivanthesilent
Summary: Dream defeated the Ender Dragon, but lets Fundy have a win as well
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 435





	Hunter + Runner

**Author's Note:**

> can you tell im running out of title ideas?

Dream swung his axe at the dragon over and over, lowering it’s health. His friends were trying to stop him. Fundy especially, looks like their previous encounter left a mark on the fox. Dream suddenly felt something hit his side, he fell over as Fundy got top of him. The runner smiled and gently kneed his fiance in the crotch. Fundy yelped as Dream slipped out from under him. Fundy got up though, still going after Dream. Looks like that made the fox want him more.

Eventually Dream got the last hit he needed. Successfully killing the dragon and making him the winner. Everyone paused for a second, then sighed and sat down to take a break. Fundy laid his head on Dream’s lap tiredly. The hunters and runner joked a bit about the hunt, though it was hard for Dream to speak when Fundy kept clawing at his shirt from the back. 

The End was a pretty dangerous place to talk, so the 6 decided that they should go through the portal. Fundy reluctantly got off of Dream’s lap, though he stayed really close to him still. Dream tensed slightly as Fundy wrapped his arms around his neck, pressing himself against the runner. 

“We’ll go in later, I want to be with Dream for a while,” Fundy said to the other hunters. Dream knew exactly what he was doing. The others left through the portal, leaving Fundy and Dream alone. Fundy immediately going to kiss his fiance’s neck, “You did so well, babe.”

“So did you,” Dream mumbled, tilting his head to the side to Fundy could get to more of it. Fundy laughed as he kissed more of it. Dream sighed with a moan. 

“You know I kinda want to give you a reward for you winning,” Fundy whispered, moving his hands from Dream’s neck to his waist. Dream laughed and rested his head back on Fundy’s shoulder, pressing his back against Fundy.

“I want to give you a win, so why don’t you just dominate me?” Dream said quietly. Fundy looked at his fiance and quietly growled as he clawed at his hips. Dream smiled and dragged Fundy to the portal. Fundy looked at him confused until he took him into a small hole. That’s how he got to the dragon, Fundy sighed seeing his plan. 

Dream made room in the hole, hiding under the bedrock portal. Fundy waited a second before roughly pinning Dream to the wall. Dream moaned as Fundy began roughly biting his neck. Fundy immediately started trying to take off Dream’s clothes. Dream helped him, stripping in front of his fiance.

Fundy looked at his fiance’s body. Dream had scars and bruises on him, his arms were decorated with them, as was his chest. Fundy also saw faint patterns on his skin. They weren’t the runes that were on his mask, but they were just patterns on his skin. They seemed to get darker as he got warmer. Fundy really wanted to touch them, but he was supposed to be doing something else. And that was Dream.

Fundy waited for Dream to strip completely, before pressing him against the wall roughly. Dream felt Fundy grind on his crotch hard. Dream wrapped his legs around Fundy’s waist and his arms around his neck. Fundy bit more of Dream’s skin, leaving marks all over his scarred skin. Dream kept moaning louder and louder, gasping each time Fundy’s fangs sunk into his skin. 

Fundy stopped and pulled Dream close to him. Dream’s head rested on Fundy’s shoulder as he felt movement below him. Fundy then put his hands on Dream’s hips as he grinded against him. Dream moaned as he felt a tip touch his hole. Fundy breathed out as he thrusted into his fiance.

Dream let out a scream as Fundy kept doing it. His pace quickened, making Dream’s stomach twist. Dream threw his head back, letting Fundy attack his neck. Fundy grabbed tightly at Dream’s thighs. Thrusting into Dream rougher as his fiance kept making noises. Everything he did drove the fox crazy. Dream suddenly yelled loudly, grabbing onto Fundy.

“Fundy right there! Oh fuck!” Dream screamed. The patterns on his skin became darker. Fundy smiled and roughly pounded into Dream’s g-spot. Dream could only swear at this point. His hands went into Fundy’s jacket as he clawed at his back. 

Fundy started making quiet fox noises as he grabbed Dream’s thighs hard. He buried his head between Dream’s neck, his thrusting getting more erratic. Dream couldn’t make any more words, except for his fiancé’s name, even then he had to pause to either gasp or moan. Fundy eventually started moving Dream to his movements. Dream tightly hung onto Fundy. 

“Fundy I’m close!” Dream managed to choke out. Fundy smiled as he felt a warm liquid where Dream’s dick was poking his stomach. Dream was a mess at this point, it didn’t help that before he was running from five hunters. He was exhausted and Fundy was taking the rest of his energy in the best way possible. Dream’s grip on his fiancé loosened as he leaned on him.

“Dream you don’t mind if I finish in you, do you?” Fundy whispered softly, he heard Dream make a soft whine. 

“Pl- Please do it!” Dream yelled between moans. Fundy felt his hole tighten around his dick, making him growl a bit. That must’ve sent Dream over the edge, “Fundy!”

Fundy felt Dream orgasm on him, hearing him let out slightly demonic noises as he did. The patterns went fully dark, and spread out a bit before reverting back as he calmed down from his climax. It was oddly hot. Fundy thrusted into Dream a few more times before filling him up. Fundy let out another growl as his fiancé felt the aftermath inside him. Dream went back to loosely hanging onto Fundy as he tiredly kept moaning, the patterns going back to being faintly visible. Fundy released his hard grip on Dream, pulling out of him and holding him against the wall softly. He quickly fixed himself up.

Dream leaned back as Fundy kissed him gently. Fundy rubbed Dream’s thighs where he clawed into them, receiving a small head tilt from the owner of the new scars. Fundy laughed nervously. Dream used his now uncovered mouth to kiss the fox on the head. It didn’t stay though, as Dream used his last bit of energy to adjust himself.

Fundy set Dream down, which he whined about. He hissed as he tried to sit down, making Fundy instantly worry. Fundy let Dream lean on him as he helped him get his clothes back on. Dream didn’t look like he was ready to walk. Fundy lifted up his fiancé in his arms, feeling him cuddle up to him.

Fundy pulled out his pickaxe and got out from under the portal. Dream hung onto Fundy tightly as they went through the portal. The two appeared at spawn, seeing their friends waiting for them. Fundy carried his fiancé to the group, no one suspected anything of them. Fundy sat down with them, setting Dream on his lap gently. Dream rested his head on Fundy’s shoulder, not even listening to his friends, only thinking about the amazing feelings Fundy can give him.


End file.
